The beautiful jungle
by therandomer5000
Summary: *BASED ON 2K7 MOVIE!* Leonardo tells his brothers about the jungle. R


**I'm sorry but I love the whole CGI Leo went to jungle then came back thing so yeah.. I like writing stories and theories on it.. This one is about after Leo came back.. DON'T JUDGE ME! enjoy xx**

* * *

**The beautiful Jungle**

_The jungle..._

_It was a truly lovely place, there were mysteries around every corner. It was wet and humid but what did that matter?_

_The thick foliage made the damp mist look green, the ground was covered in lush, wet grass and everywhere you looked there was green with a splash of colour where the flowers or produce was!_

_There were creatures in this Jungle that just didn't care about anything... he had often wondered what it was like to have no worries in the world and these creatures showed him. It was a world of peaceful ignorance but it still had it's dangers. The creatures with the least worries were always the first to die. well... that's what he found anyway._

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo came into the lair with an air of happiness around them. Their lives had went back to normal now that their fearless leader and big brother was home! He'd been home for two weeks now and none of them have had many arguments, they didn't want to fight with him.

''Yeah guys so-'' Raph began but stopped as he looked down the stairs, his younger brothers looked too and the happiness slipped away quickly. The eldest turtle was sitting on the couch hugging his knees to his chest with a sad look on his face, his eyes were glazed over.

''Aw man'' Mikey frowned as he and his brothers slowly made their way down the stairs.

''The beautiful jungle'' Leo muttered before he blinked, he frowned sadly and sighed heavily. He wasn't surrounded by greenery, he was home.

''Leo?'' Donnie asked as he and the other sat next to the eldest, He wouldn't look at them.

''Hey guys.. How was your night at Casey and April's?'' Leo asked as he put a fake smile on his face and looked at them but they weren't fooled. They could see his true emotions shining in his eyes.

''It was good.. but we missed you'' Raph said gently,

''Yeah dude! You totally should have been there!'' Mikey grinned, ''There was April's homemade cookie-dough ice cream!''

''Why didn't you come bro?'' Donnie asked after shooting Mikey a look.

''No reason'' Leo shrugged, ''Just.. had stuff to think about''

''Is that stuff the same stuff as you were thinking about just now?'' Don asked flatly, Leo sighed and nodded.

''Leo... Why do you keep thinking about that place?'' Raph asked feeling a bit ticked off, ''Aren' you glad to be home?''

Of course I am Raph'' Leo groaned, he could tell a fight was coming up soon.

''Then why are you so hooked on thinking about that stupid jungle?'' Raph growled, ''Are you sick of us already? huh? are you planning and leaving AGAIN?''

''AWW please don't leave Leo'' Mikey begged, Don nodded.

''Raph, cool off'' Leo began, ''I'm not planning on leaving''

''YEAH RIGHT FEARLESS!'' Raph yelled, ''THE SEWERS AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR MR HIGH-AND-MIGHTY LEONARDO! NO, HE WANTS TO LIVE IN AN UNDERGROUND CAVE!'' Leo knew he was only shouting in worry but he didn't feel in the mood for this plus he didn't want his father to hear and become concerned.

''Raphael'' Leo growled sternly, ''I'm not going back to the jungle! Just relax and keep your voice down''

''Good'' Raph sneered, ''Jungles are stupid anyway'' Leo narrowed his eyes, this time it was his turn to shout.

''WHAT DO YOU KNOW RAPH?'' He yelled angrily, ''WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT JUNGLES?''

''Leo!'' Raph jumped in surprise, everyone was on their feet in seconds.

''YOU CAN'T CALL THE JUNGLE "STUPID" CAUSE YOU WOULDN'T KNOW!'' Leo finished, he panted as he tried to calm himself down.

''leo-'' Raph shook his head with wide eyes as Leo slumped on the couch, ''I'm sorry.. didn't know you were protective of it''

''No.. It's ok... '' Leo sighed and closed his eyes, ''I guess.. I just miss it''

''What do ya miss Leo?'' Mikey asked sadly as he sat in front of Leo, the others sat on each side of him.

''The open space mostly..'' Leo shrugged, ''It was somewhere I could walk around with out worry''

Leonardo could see the curiosity and interest in his younger brothers eyes, they wanted to know more and a small smile played on Leo's lips.

''You could walk around freely? there was no people?'' Raph asked in surprise.

''Not a soul.. well... except for the bad guys.. a lot of them hid in the jungle or at least made their way through it'' leo shrugged, his brothers frowned in concern.

''Bad guys?'' Mikey asked,

''Yeah.. you know.. Thieves, murderers.. all those kinda people'' Leo nodded, ''There was the occasional scientist there too''

''Were you attacked or hurt by any of 'em?'' Raph asked angrily at the thought of all those horrible people being near his brother.

''Not really to be honest Raph.. You see I have this image in the jungle. everyone knew about me with out knowing who or what I was.. Every bad guy was afraid of me and every good person worshiped me! They called me; The ghost of the Jungle'' Leo grinned, his eyes shone as he remembered all of the good people that was praise him.

''Whoa..'' Mikey gasped amazed, ''Why'd they call you a ghost?''

''Well... I wore a dark brown cloak every time I went out.. I guess I musta looked like a ghost'' Leo shrugged.

''Out of curiosity Leo.. what did you eat?'' Donnie asked wondrously, they could see the light in Leo's eyes go out and he looked a little guilty,

''Well.. I had to mainly live on Fruit and vegitation though sometimes I would kill something and eat it'' leo nodded,

''LEO!'' Mikey gulped, ''You didn't.. eat a... Human did ya?''

''NO!'' Leo grimaced, ''No Mikey.. I can honestly say I didn't! but I did steal from the humans occasionally''

''Steal? but Leo we fight guys that do that! You fought guys that did that!'' Raph frowned, this was what Leo had been feeling guilty about.

''I know Raph but.. there wasn't much choice.. towards the end people were leaving food out for me but.. I was never proud of it'' he finished softly,

''Leo.. there's no need to feel guilty.. You couldn't survive properly on the food you had!'' Don reasoned, ''You needed to do it otherwise you would be too weak to defend yourself and others!''

''Leo, while you were away I watched a bunch of Jungle themed movies and all the characters had near-death experiences.. did you have any?'' Mikey asked worriedly, Leo frowned as he thought about it.

''Well... I nearly poisoned myself several times when trying to decide what was edible and what wasn't.. but I got antidotes for that.. a few bugs tried to kill me but they were only defending themselves... I fell out of a high tree and manged to catch myself before I hit the ground.. that caused me to get a very sore arm... I've been shot by enemies.. nearly captured by scientists.. and... that's about it.. so other than that none'' Leo looked at the gaping mouths on his brothers faces.

''The hell? you said you weren't hurt or attacked by those guys!'' Raph frowned,

''not all of them.. very little of them had the guts'' Leo shrugged,

''wow..'' They gasped, Leo just smiled at them.

''Leo.. did ya meet any hot babes while you were there?'' Mikey asked as he wiggled an eyebrow at him.

''Well yeah mike'' Leo chuckled, ''But most of them were married''

''Married? Going for older woman now?'' Raph asked with a sly grin,

''Humans our age can be married you know and besides the people there had no choice! It was a poor village so most girls and boys were married off.. I think the youngest woman was 15 and the youngest man was.. 16.. 17?'' Leo frowned,

''ew'' Raph and Mikey grimaced, Donnie shook his head sadly,

''That's horrible'' He frowned, ''Couldn't you help them?''

''I helped one girl before I left.. She was only 15 and she really didn't want to get married so the night before the wedding she ran to the edge of the jungle which is a really dangerous place! I was there checking over the area when I saw her.. She burst into tears and prayed for me to come help her. I didn't know what to do so I talked to her, she was a little frightened and surprised at first but she told me everything.. the guys she had to marry was 18.. I couldn't let this happen so I told her to go home, get some rest and that I would sort it'' Leo nodded, ''The next morning her family woke up to find a note in the dirt from me telling them not to make her marry and that if they didn't heed my warning I would come and see them myself. they of course thought she'd done it so I had to face them. I leapt out of the trees and ran towards them and kicked the groom over the head. I told them they were being just as bad as the criminals and that I didn't like criminals. They told me they needed the money and that they had no choice, I understood so I arranged for her to be married to her boyfriend instead.. they needed the money and it's better to be someone she actually LIKED rather than some random man'' Leo explained.

''So.. you didn't really save her'' Mikey frowned,

''In some ways I did Mike'' Leo chuckled.

''What did the forest look like?'' Donnie asked with a smile, Leo closed his eyes and smiled. he could remember his way around it and every single detail about it.

''it was beautiful guys... It was gorgeous! Everywhere you looked there was green... In the mornings there would be a thick green mist that would clear up as the morning went on.. In the afternoon the mist would be clear.. you could never see the sky because of the trees but you know when it was sunny... you could actually see the rays seeping through the leaves! except when it rained of course.. I remember when i first climbed to the top of the tallest tree.. you'd break through the leaves and there would be a see of greenery surrounding you as far as the eye could see!'' Leo sighed contentedly, ''And night time... wow... the jungle was so dark and the moonlight shone through the trees at times.. sometimes it was a little creepy but when you climbed up to the top of the tree I mentioned earlier you could see stars! constellations! it was wonderful.. A little disappointing when it was cloudy but clear skies... there is nothing like it!'' Leo smiled.

''cool'' his brothers breathed,

''Where did ya sleep?'' Raph asked,

''I sometimes slept in my burrow under ground but I loved to sleep in the trees. It wasn't safe to sleep on the ground because of the nocturnal bugs but trees were just fine.. You'd get an awesome sleep on them but you were constantly wet which was a little uncomfortable'' Leo laughed.

''Wet?'' Mikey asked with a frown,

''I'm guessing it was the humid air'' Don cocked his head.

''Yeah, that and the rain.. It was pretty hot too so you tended to sweat'' Leo shrugged,

''ew again'' Mikey scrunched his face up.

''i can see why ya liked it there bro'' Raph smiled, ''I wouldn't have wanted to leave that place either''

Leo looked over them for a second before smiling,

''You know.. someday.. I'm gonna take you three there to see it all'' Leo nodded.

''WHAT! REALLY?'' Mikey grinned as he and the other two sat up straight.

''Really'' Leo laughed,

''Promise?'' Don smiled hopefully,

''I Promise guys.. you would love it'' Leo laughed.

''Thanks bro'' Raph grinned as the three brother flung themselves onto the fourth and hugged him.

Master Splinter smiled to himself as he heard his boys laugh, he was glad his eldest was back and had restored the family. He would allow the four to go one day but not yet.. they would not leave just as the eldest had come back.

But they would go someday.

Together as a family.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


End file.
